Winter Solstice
by Wendymypooh
Summary: The Halliwell Sisters are in the middle of cleaning up after their Winter Solstice party when they get some unexpected guests with surprising news.


Activity at the Halliwell Manor was winding down for the night. The Winter Solstice party had been a huge success and all three Halliwell sisters were glad it was finally over. Now cleanup was in full swing throughout the house.

Piper Halliwell set the last of the dirty plates into the sink of hot soapy water and sighed.

"Tired?" Leo Wyatt asked, coming up behind his wife and giving her slender shoulders a massage.

Piper moaned appreciatively in response to his tender administrations and leaned back against him. "Oh God, that feels good."

Leo grinned and bent to nibble her graceful neck as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"You keep doing that and you just might convince me to leave this last load of dishes until tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Piper turned around in his arms draping her soapy hands around his neck and eagerly seeking his mouth with her own.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened, uncaring about the moisture now seeping through the collar of his dress shirt. One kiss led to another until Leo had Piper backed up against the counter and was seriously considering draping her over the top of it when a sudden cry startled them.

"Oh my God! You have a room for that!" Paige Matthews exclaimed as she entered the room carrying a couple of plates and glasses in both her hands.

Piper and Leo broke apart and turned to glare at her with flushed cheeks.

"We were only kissing…" Leo started, but Paige stopped him as she set the fragile things, she carried down on the counter nearest to the sink.

"What you were doing was way past first base Leo, and not something I want to have implanted on my brain every time I come into the kitchen!"

In a huff, she turned and left the kitchen, leaving Leo and Piper alone to share sheepish smiles.

"If she only knew." Leo commented.

Piper laughed huskily and turned toward the sink of soapy dishes. "Help me with these and then we can continue where we left off upstairs."

"All right."

"Cole…"Phoebe moaned sinking further into the cushions of the couch as her boyfriend, Cole Turner nibbled at her neck, his hands flowing over her black silk covered curves.

Cole grinned against her neck, loving her responses to his administrations, and wondered momentarily if they should move upstairs to continue, but felt himself swept back over into the moment as Phoebe reached up and locked her arms around her neck, bringing him down over the top of her as they continued kissing.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe and Cole were startled out of their intimate moment by the sound of Paige's shocked voice exclaiming her name. Cole reluctantly broke away from Phoebe and straightened into a sitting position, helping Phoebe up into one as well.

"What's with the heavy make-out session in the living room?" Paige asked irritably as she flung herself down into a chair across from the non-remorseful couple. "Can't you keep the PDA down to a minimum? First Piper and Leo in the kitchen, and now you guys in the living room."

"If the mood strikes…" Cole said, not at all seeing what the big fuss was about.

Phoebe elbowed him. "Sorry, Paige…we'll try to keep the PDA down from now on."

"Thank you."

Just at that moment, they all heard a female voice call out from upstairs, "Girls? Anyone home?"

"Grams?" Phoebe shot up off the couch, leaving Paige and Cole to trail after her.

They met Piper and Leo at the foot of the stairs.

"You heard her, right?" Phoebe asked her older sister and brother-in-law.

"Grams? Yeah, we heard her." Piper told her.

"Girls, come up to the attic, hurry."

They all glanced at each other before starting up the stairs.

Prue paced back and forth before the attic's solitary stained-glass window. She was anxious to see Piper and Phoebe. A long year without seeing them, being with them, talking to them, and sharing everything with them had been torturous for her. She knew it had been the same for them as well.

And then there was Paige. She had another younger sister she didn't know. Or at least not in the same way she had known Piper and Phoebe all their lives. She, like their mom and grandmother, had watched over all three of the younger Halliwells over the past year. Watching as the Power of Three was reborn, and Paige came into her powers…but it wasn't the same thing as being able to talk and spend time with Paige as sisters.

"Relax, Prue." Andy Trudeau told his wife-to-be.

Prue smiled up at him. "They are going to be so surprised and happy to see you, Andy."

"Not as much as they are to see you." Andy kissed her forehead as Grams rushed back into the room.

"They are on their way up." She announced.

Patty Halliwell, the mother of all four sisters, murmured the last words of a spell, and the whole atmosphere of the attic was changed in a wonderland of flickering candlelight, beautiful bouquets of flowers, and a white iron archway carved with sun and star symbols, and covered with more flowers, appeared in front of the stand that held the family's cherished Book of Shadows.

A small table in the corner of one room held a small wedding cake, plates, napkins, utensils, and glasses of sparkling champagne.

" Mom, this is beautiful." Prue blinked back tears as she took in the attic's transformation.

"You're getting married, Prue. It had to be special." Patty walked over to her eldest daughter and took her hand just as the attic door opened and Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole entered the attic.

All five froze as they first took in the glowing scene before them, before their eyes traveled slowly over Penny, Patty, and finally onto Prue and Andy.

"Prue!" Piper exclaimed hoarsely, tears filling her eyes as she broke into a run toward her older sister.

Phoebe was beside her with Paige following on their heels. Prue met them in the middle of the attic.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried as she through her arms around both Piper and Phoebe.

"Not as much as we missed you." Phoebe said through her tears.

Prue caught sight of Paige standing hesitantly behind them, not sure if she should interrupt her sisters' reunion or whether she would be welcomed to. She loosened her arm from around and extended it toward her baby sister.

"Paige."

Piper and Phoebe turned to see a shy smile curve Paige's lips as she stepped slowly forward. Paige placed a trembling hand into Prue's and allowed her eldest sister to tug her forward into the welcoming arms of all three of her sisters.

And then she was hugging and crying along with the other three as their mom, grandma, Leo, Andy, and Cole looked on.

Only when the sisters broke apart and wiped the tears from their faces did Piper and Phoebe noticed the tall, dark haired man standing beside the archway smiling at them.

"Andy?" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed together as both moved toward him.

Andy caught them in a fierce hug, wrapping an arm around each of their waists.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"She means how are you here?" Piper corrected before Andy could think they weren't happy to see him.

"I'm a Whitelighter now." He revealed.

"What? That's wonderful!" Phoebe said as Prue came to join them. "Are you two back together?"

"You could say that." Prue said. "We're going to be married."

"How is that possible?" Piper wanted to know.

"You and Leo made it possible for a lot of things to happen." Prue said glancing fondly at her brother-in-law over Piper's head. "Although Andy will spend a lot of time in the corporeal world with his charges, we can live together on the other side."

"When are you getting married?" Paige asked as she joined them.

"Right here…right now." Andy informed them, gesturing at the attic. "We couldn't get married without you being there and the Powers That Be have decided enough time has passed for you girls to finally be reunited with one another."

"Girls, we've got to get the show on the road." Grams said. "We only have a half hour to go before midnight."

"What happens at midnight?" Paige asked.

"We have to go back." Prue said softly.

"No! We haven't had enough time together yet." Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, we're going to get to spend more time together." Prue told her.

"You can't stay here?" Piper asked.

"No. Like Mom and Grams, I can't stay on this side, but I promise we'll get to see each other a lot." Prue said. "We all watch over and help you guys out whenever we can."

"Leo's going to be training me how to be a good Whitelighter." Andy spoke up. "I'll be popping in here a lot and Prue will be able to come some of those times."

"Everybody, take your places." Patty instructed.

Everyone did as she instructed and within minutes, Prue and Andy were saying their vows.

"Prue, I knew when we reconnected after so many years apart, that you were who I wanted to be with the rest of my life. But I thought that dream died when I did, but I should have had faith that somehow, we'd end up together after all. This new life I'm embarking on is going to be even more worthwhile knowing that you are going to be at my side." Andy said hoarsely.

"I've always loved you, Andy. I stubbornly tried to deny that I did, but I always have. I just wasn't sure I should ever let myself fall too deep because you didn't know my secret and I didn't want to keep any part of my life hidden from you. Then, when you finally knew, I was so relieved…so ready to give myself over to loving you fully…and then I lost you." Prue choked back a sob and felt Andy's hold on her hands tighten.

She fought for control of her overwhelming emotions before continuing, "But we've been given a second chance and I want to spend every moment of it loving you."

Grams, who was officiating, blinked back happy tears. "Here before witnesses, Prue and Andy have sworn their vows to each other. With this chord I bind them to those vows."

"Heart to thee, Body to thee, Always and Forever, so mote it be." Prue and Andy vowed, gazing deeply into each other's eyes."

"So mote it be." Everyone else exclaimed together.

Then a chorus of 'Congratulations' rang out as the newly married couple were swarmed by their family with hugs and kisses.

Amid much laughter, Prue and Andy cut their cake, which everyone enjoyed. More hugs and kisses were exchanged between everyone as the grandfather clock began to strike midnight. With a longing last look at her sisters, Prue disappeared with Andy beside her. Penny and Patty flashed loving smiles to their remaining family members before disappearing as well.

"I'll never forget this night." Paige said softly.

"None of us will." Piper wrapped an arm around her waist and Phoebe's as well. "Prue may not be able to be with us the way we wish she can but knowing that she and Andy are together and happy makes me feel better."

"Me too." Phoebe agreed as they left the attic together, before calling out their 'goodnights' to one another before separating and going to their own bedrooms.


End file.
